The present invention relates to shoe lace securement mechanisms that can be customized for a desired ornamental effect.
Most conventional shoes are formed with a plurality of reinforced apertures which extend longitudinally on both sides of the center of the upper from the vamp up to the ankle of the shoe. The apertures are located on the facing edges of the shoe upper directly over the tongue of the shoe. A shoelace is then laced through the apertures. The free ends of the shoelace are typically encased within small, rigid, cylindrical plastic tips which facilitate insertion of the shoelace ends through the apertures. The ends of the shoelace are first passed through the apertures adjacent to the vamp and are progressively and sequentially passed through the plurality of apertures, crossing over the tongue each time from one aperture to the next from the vamp of the shoe up to the ankle. Once the free ends of the shoelace have been threaded through the uppermost eyelets at the ankle of the shoe they are normally tied together in the form of a knot or bow.
Traditional tie up shoe lace cords can be difficult to manually tie effectively, consistently and quickly. This is constraining for either children who have not learnt to tie traditional laces into bows/knots or for people with physical handicaps, arthritis or disabilities. Furthermore, lace bows/loops being positioned on the outside of the shoe can come undone or catch on something potentially causing the wearer to trip. Additionally, the bow/knots are aesthetically unappealing and especially when tied unevenly.
Previous devices are deficient from the point of view of a consumer with a desire to quickly, easily, and simply maintain adequate tension while securing shoe laces. Further, some current devices require a combination of mechanics to increase the tension, greatly increasing the production cost of a shoe. The present invention is based off an easily produced and simple design capable of being configured as a removable shoe accessory or incorporated into the design of a shoe.
Some examples of the variety of devices which secure or tighten shoe laces or the like can be summarized in the following. One type of machine, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,813, uses a crank driven device affixed to the tongue of a shoe to increase the tension of the laces through rotation. Laces are fed through the rotation device which is turned to increase tension. A spring operates to prevent the tension from becoming too high and causing discomfort. This prior art is a good example of a tightening mechanism, but this device is mechanically complex, difficult to produce, and aesthetically unappealing.
Other machines provide motor powered tightening. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,774 is an automatic shoe lace tightening system. This machine is meant to be operated via a switch with a motor and spool whereby the laced wrap around the spool and increase lace tension for the user. Clearly, this machine is an expensive product that must be integrated within the shoe, preventing interchangeability between commonly available shoes and increasing maintenance costs. In contrast, the present invention can be manufactured with extremely low cost and can be placed in any shoe with laces at the consumer level or, alternatively, directly incorporated into the manufacturer's design.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a device that is designed as an inexpensive and interchangeable customer installed shoe lace securement mechanism which maintains shoe lace tension, does not require production level integration or expensive mechanical parts, is operable by persons unable to tie a knot, and maintains or increases aesthetic appeal.
As such, the present invention considers the shoe lace securement mechanisms of the past but improves on their goals by integrating the features of the present invention. No other device provides for lace securement without mechanical means that is easily manufactured, easily installed by a consumer in any conventional laced shoe, and maintains the aesthetic appeal of the shoe.